Saint Walker II
Saint Walker II or known as the orphan named Patricia Richards, (nee Lewis) is a Blue Lantern of Earth and successor of the name of Saint Walker. She is presently a member of The Team and is known for her apparent crush on Red X. Her designation is B24 and her mentor is Hal Jordan. It was later revealed that she is related to Starfire and she is half Tamaranean. After a long deliberation she joined The Acolytes, keeping the secret from her fellow teammates until the right time. Appearance While in her civilian attire, she is normally seen in a red tank-top with a darker red tank underneath that show off her ample breast. These shirts reach to her mid stomach, and leave her stomach exposed as at her waist she is normally seen wearing a short mini skirt that reaches only mid thigh. Her long blue hair is tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon and she has large green eyes which look like pools of emeralds. In her Blue Lantern attire she is seen wearing a similar shirt but the color changed to blue and overtop she wears a long blue robe like cape. She wears a blue skirt that is slightly longer than her normal one as she hates having people look under her skirt while she flies, underneath the skirt she wears tights. Personality History Birth - 2015 She has been an orphan since she was born in 2003 and around her 13th birthday she became a Blue Lantern due to the hope she held inside for finding happiness and love. Shortly after she joined The Team and became its lantern member. June 2016 Saint Walker was present for the arrival of Red X to Mount Justice and helped contain him since Hal and John could not keep him from breaking out with their Green Lantern Power Rings. After questioning him herself she became flustered that instead of being able to stop him, she could not stop blushing by the sound of his voice. After hearing his reasoning for entering the lair of The Team she found him to be smug but secretly started to fall for him. It wasn't until he protected her from an attack from Count Vertigo and Joker that she solidified that she loved him. She was sent on a mission to the Island nation of Bresha to spy on an illegal smuggling operation. While there she used her ring to disguise herself and move among the individuals there to uncover what was going on. However, her cover was blown and none other than Red X bailed her out from danger. July 2016 2016 - 2017 During this time, Patricia became heartbroken slightly when Red X permanently stopped associating with the Team, but this only made her love burn brighter for Seth and her light shine more intensely. Several times she has shown a willingness to leave the Team for Seth but he tells her to stay. One main event that occurred was that Saint Walker saved Red X, repaying a past debt. During the healing process she removed his mask and learn that he was really Seth Richards, the sole survivor of Domino City. When he discovered that she knew he almost killed her but he couldn't do it. Saint Walker vowed to never tell anyone his secret and he trusted her with a kiss. January 2018 After saving her teammate Griger from being killed by Red X and subduing the Red Lantern's rage, she took Griger back to base to heal himself and his armor. After this they went to an outlaying island where they encountered Brainiacs forces. Powers and Abilities Blue Lantern Powers *'Flight': Like other lanterns such as Red X, Patricia can fly using her power ring. This is done by her coating her body in blue light and taking flight with her willpower. Using this she can fly in deep space and even in uninhabitable environments. *'Blue Energy Blasts': Using her power ring she is able to fire powerful pulses powered by intense hope energy. This is a typical power, but it drains her ring considerably depending on the power of the blast. *'Force-Field Generation': She can create barriers to protect herself. *'Energy Constructs': This skill isn't as developed as others as she can only make remedial constructs such as large vices or cuffs. *'Invisibility & Light Refraction': She can reflect light around herself or others to cause them to "vanish". *'Avarice Immunity': Due to her powerful hope, she is immune to the greedy powers of Orange Lanterns as they can not leech her powers. *'Rage Immunity': First seen when she contained Seth, she has an immunity to Rage energy and other powers that the Red Lanterns use in combat. Tamaranean Abilities *'Tamaranean Solar Absorption:' Like others of her race she can absorb energy, such as solar energy, and radiation. These energy sources allow her to fly without the aid of her ring, as well as fire her starbolts. She is able to draw this energy from both living matter and universal ones. **'Energy Projection': Even without her ring, she has been shown to be able to fire "starbolts" like her cousin but hers are blue in color like her ring energy. These are very potent and powerful, as they do not rely on her hope energy but rather synthesized solar energy. Her starbolts can be channeled through her hands, fingers, feet and even her eyes. **'Regeneration': Due to her physiology she is able to heal from nonfatal and some fatal wounds by absorbing solar radiation. This is akin to Superman's ability to heal just at a slower pace. Weaknesses *'Emotional Requirement:' The requirement to use her ring is that she has to always feel hope, or be surrounded by hope. This limitation is particularly bad when she doubts her skills or misses Red X while on a mission or if Red X is harmed. *'Willpower Dependence': Her powers are strongly dependent on Willpower, this limit is that she in addition to her hope she has to have a powerful will in order to use her powers. *'Recharge Protocol': She has to recharge her ring every 24 hours. *'When Hope Is Not Enough:' The primary weakness of Blue Lanterns, and is her main limitations. Due to the fact that she must constantly feel hope within her and be surrounded by strong hope, she often finds herself powerless in particular situations when hope seems lost. This however is circumvented by her alien heritage. *'Metallic Chromium Allergy': Like all of her race, she is allergic to Chromium. This is particularly bad for her as it acts in a manner that is odd as it causes her pain to be near like Kryptonite is for Kryptonians or Lead is for Daxamites. *'Human DNA': She lacks advanced Tamaranean powers such as their invulnerability and superhuman strength due for her human DNA, and at the time it is unknown if she will ever manifest them. Oath "In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Relationships Red X While Red X is not a member of the Team and has been her enemy during several of their encounters, she remains the only one to know his real identity as with her ring she temporarily heal him and during that time she removed his mask, but when he came too his anger reignited and undid her healing of his heart. It is unknown if he has feeling in return for her but he has stated he does not want to harm her. Rift Spellbinder Trivia Category:Female Category:Power Ring User Category:Blue Lantern Category:Hero